


Tempting Fate

by chuddley_cannons



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad, Scene Study, what went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuddley_cannons/pseuds/chuddley_cannons
Summary: The blood was everywhere. It was spilling out of her chest, staining her beautiful dress. It was spilling out of his chest, staining his pristine suit. The blood was most likely going to stain the patio. All of this blood from one single bullet, thanks a lot Latrelle.ORA study of how everything went down that one night.





	Tempting Fate

The blood was staining her dress. The thick red blood that was spilling out of her chest was staining her dress. The blood was staining his black and purple suit. The blood was probably also going to stain the patio. There was a lot of blood, from Olivia and from Ruby, all from one single bullet. Maybe if some things had gone differently then it wouldn’t have ended this way. 

There were several things that went wrong that night, several things that weren’t supposed to be happening, things that tempted fate. Jamal wasn’t at the party, he was supposed to be there and then suddenly, he just wasn’t coming anymore. Jasmine wasn’t at the party, she was sick and wouldn’t be able to dance, she wasn’t there for most of that night. Cesar hadn’t done what was expected of him, he hadn’t been able to kill Latrelle, he thought he was doing something right, but that sure had backfired in his face, huh? Ruby, brave Ruby, had tried to turn and warn Cesar. In doing that, he turned his back on the man, kid, with the gun. Finally there was the fact that everyone assumed that Olivia and Cesar would be together. Together dancing, together laughing, just being together. Instead, he was dancing and laughing with Monse. The combination of these events caused fate to look and think that there had to be a different outcome than the one that had been set out before. That outcome just happened to begin with Latrelle showing up to the party with a gun in his hand, determination in his head, anger in his eyes, his gang’s words ringing in his ears (have to get revenge, make that kid pay, can’t let them get away this time, have to do this tonight, have to end this tonight). That ended with two freshmen kids laying on the ground, bullets in their chests, blood pooling all around them, pain filling them up. It also ended with Jamal riding his bike home, hands throbbing, covered with dirt, money flying behind him, happy for his himself and his friends (he didn’t know what he was about to hear about). It ended with guilt filling the shocked Cesar when he realized what exactly had happened. It ended with Latrelle running away from the scene of the crime, happy that he had ended what should have been ended in a park’s public bathroom. It ended with a mom and a dad screaming out in fear and shock (why had this happened, don’t let go sweetheart). It ended with a thought, a thought from Monse and Cesar, a thought that went through everyone's head in attendance: that could have been me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed but I finished the show today and I needed to get this out. Enjoy !!!


End file.
